Santana's teasing
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana has been teasing Rachel. My first G!P story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever G!P story! I usually never write these, but I've gotten quite a few requests for one. I'm sorry if it sucks because I don't write G!P. I probably won't write it unless more people ask for it.**

* * *

><p>I swear that Santana has been teasing me all day. I go to watch her at cheerios practice and during one of her flips she smirks at me when I realize she's not wearing anything under her spanks. Then during luch she started rubbing circles on my thigh then pull away teasingly. But. the worst had to be during glee when she perfomed sexy naughty Bitchy me by Tata young. She was swaying her hips so seductively and she even started grinding her ass against the front of my pants. Right now it's the end of the school day and I have a bulge twitching in my pants and Santana is to blame. I swear she's doing it on purpose! I'm standing in front of my locker and holding a book right in front of my pants. It's humiliating! I look around looking for Santana and I finally spot her and pull her into the janitors closet.<p>

"What the hell, Rachel?" Santana asks irritated. I didn't answer. Instead I pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. I didn't even bother trying to take this slowly. I just shoved my tongue into her mouth. San doesn't move at first, probably from shock, but she starts reacting soon enough. Our tongues do their usual fight for dominance until I run my hands up San's shirt and pinch her nipples through her bra. "Fuck." San whimpers "What's gotten into you, Baby?"

"You know exactly what's gotten into me" I answer before I slide my hand into her pants and start circling her clit "I don't enjoy being teased, Santana."

"I..I..uh..I...don't...know what...you're..talking about." I love the effect I have on my girl's body

"Yes you do." I smirk as I contiue to crcle her clit "You've been teasing me all day. Not wearing anything under your spanks. Touching me during lunch then pulling away giggling at my frustration. And do not get me started on that performance in glee."

"Oh Baby, did I get you hard?" San asks with a smirk

"Yes." I say before I pinch her erect nipple "You got me very hard, Santana."

"Fuck." San tries to grind into my hand against my hand, but I will not have any of that. So, I pull my hand out completely. "Babe, please don't do that to me."

"Why not?" I ask innocently "Isn't it what you've been doing to me?"

"I'm sorry. I am so Fucking sorry!" I hear the desperation in Santana's voice and it gives me such a power boost

"How sorry?"

"I'll prove it to you." She says before she drops to her knees taking my pants and boxers with her. "Did I do this to you, Baby?" She asks as she starts to rub my very hard dick.

"Yes! With your fucking teasing!" I shout frustrated "So you're going to take care of it." Santana nods before she sucks the head of my dick into her mouth. I feel my body tremble when she sticks her tongue in my slit and tastes the pre-cum oozing from my tip. "Damn it Santana! Hurry up!"

"Fine." She says taking her mouth away from my dick. But, before I could complain she shoves the whole thing in her mouth

"Fuck!" I shout as I fist her hair and Santana starts to move her head up and down quickly. I feel myself getting close. "I'm cumming! You better fucking swallow all of it, Santana!" Santana nods before she starts sucking even harder "Fuck! Santana!" I shout as I shoot inside her mouth and she swallows all of it. "That's a good girl."

"Did I make it up to you, Baby?" Santana asks innocently

"You sure did." I say before I pick her up off the floor and slam her against the wall "You were a good girl." I smirk whe she whimpers and I pull down her pants and underwear at the same time. "And good girls get rewarded." I whisper before I drop to my knees and come face to face with her pussy. I take in the view of my girl being so wet and ready for me. I decide against teasing and just suck her clit into my mouth.

"Fuck!" I feel this sence of pride when I feel San tremble. I know just how my girl likes it. "Baby, I want you inside me."

"I haven't finished down here." I say teasingly with my hand motioning above her center

"I don't fucking care! I want you to fuck me now!" I feel myself getting hard again from just her words. I stay on my knees for a moment just to see how Santana will react, because she's fucking hot when she's frustrated. "Fuck this!" San shouts before she pushes me to the floor so now I'm laying on my back, then she guides my dick to her entrance and lowers herself onto it "When I say I want you now, then I want you now!" She yells as she starts riding me

"Fuck, San! How are you still so tight?"

"I don't know, Baby." San starts breathing heavily and rides me faster "You're so big and you stretch me out so good."

"Fuck! Ride that dick, Baby!" I feel myself getting close, but I'll be damned if I finish before my girl is satisfied. So, I start to rub her clit quickly

"Fuck! That feels so fucking good, Baby!" I feel her walls clench around my dick, so I start thrusting my hips as she continues to ride me. "Oh god!...yes!...Fuck yes!...I'm cumming...Rachel!" San screams as she climaxes and I feel my own orgasm right after her. Santana lies down on top of me with my soft dick still inside her.

"That was fucking hot." San says before she kisses me "I didn't know that you were so frustrated."

"Liar." I say before I smack her arm playfully "You know the effect you have on me."

"Yeah I know. I was just begging for you to take me right?" She asks with a smirk

"Damn it, Santana! Don't get me hard again." I whine

"Well, what do you say we get out of here." San says before she kisses me again "My parents are gone all weekend and Marisol is visiting her boyfriend. I have the whole house to myself."

"Then what are we waiting for!" I shout before we get dressed and head off to her place

* * *

><p><strong>So, What did you think? Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

NOT AN UPDATE GUYS! JUST A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE EXPRESSING MY FEELINGS ON THESE BAD REVIEWS I KEEP GETTING FOR THIS STORY

You know when 'Rane' said that my story was "ridiculous and not to mention disgusting!" I didn't say anything or when Carebear7114 said "this is so nasty like it should be reported I really don't understand it at all don't ever write more of these" I still didn't say anything. It's mostly because you guys as my awesome readers defended me that I didn't really have to say anything. But last night when I got a review form 'Sam' that said " This story is just disgusting! Seriously, Why do you even bother writing? Never write one of these again" That's when I decided that enough is enough

I left a fair warning that it was a G!P story. If you don't like then just don't read. But don't you dare ask me why I even bother to write! I write it's because it's what I love and I'm not going to stop because of you! The funny thing was I was going to leave this story as a one shot, but now thanks to Sam I will definitely be continuing this. I would thank you personally Sam, but your review was an anonymous one. But you know what it's whatever, if you didn't have the balls to sign in so I could message you then I guess you're just a fucking Coward!

I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was an update, but it was really starting to bother me. I can take people telling me that my story is disgusting or nasty, but I will not take somebody asking me why I bother writing, because I love writing more than anything. I don't plan to stop anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SAID THAT THEY LIKE MY STORIES. IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER ALL DAY FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel and I get to my place we just attack each other. It's not sweet or gentle, but rough and full of need as if we haven't had sex in months when in reality we do it three times a day. Even more on the weekend. It's gotten to a point to where I feel completely empty without her inside of me. I'll be the first to admit that I freaked out a little when I found out about Rachel's secret, but it didn't make me love her any less. I was already so madly in love with her that nothing could of scared me away<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks as she starts kissing my neck

"The first time I saw not so little Rachel." I moan as Rachel squeezes my breast

"I was so sure that you would freak out and leave me." I understand why she was scared, really I do, but there's a small part of me that was a little hurt that she thought so little of me that she thought I would just leave her. Still I do what I can tolllili assure her that I'm here to stay, so I posh her away from my neck and lock eyes with he

"There is nothing in this world that could stop me from loving you," I say as sincerely as possible before pressing a soft kiss to her lips "You're stuck with me, Rachel Berry."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles before she leans in to kiss my neck again, but I stop her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to try something new today." I smirk as I message the bulge in Rachel's jeans "And I'm going to need a bed to do it on." Rachel groans as she throws me over her shoulders and runs upstairs to my room

I'd like to explain a few things to you guys before we get to the hot sex between me and my beautiful girlfriend. First off, Rachel Berry is a hundred percent girl. If I hear you say otherwise then I'll rip your fucking head off! Second, she's not transgendered where she's stuck in a boys body, so get that thought out of her head. Now if your wondering about my girlfriend's, in Brittany's words, not so lady parts then allow me to explain with this random flashback

FLASHBACK

Rachel and I are lying together in her bed and holding each other. I love just cuddling with my girl. Don't get me wrong, I want more than just cuddles, but Rach is a virgin and I would never push her. Plus, she's sick and wanted to cuddle. I could never deny my baby anything when she's sick, and plus I'm never really one to complain about getting my cuddle on. I look at my girlfriend while she sleeps and I can't help but notice how beautiful she is.

I'm so lucky to call this girl mine. I can spend the rest of my life letting her know how much I love her. I smile at her before I check to see what time it is. It's only 4:30 and Rachel doesn't wake up until 6:00 to start her morning routine. I'm still tired so I turn on my side and close my eyes to fall asleep. A small wile spreads across my lips when I feel Rachel wrap her arms around me and hug me from behind. Don't tell anybody, but when I'm spooning with Rach, I don't mind being the little spoon.

I start to dose off until I feel something poke my back. What the hell is that? I reach between Rachel and I so I cam move whatever it is, but when I grab it my eyes go wide when I realize whatever is poking me is attached to my girlfriend. What the fuck is that? I turn over and cup the strange buldge between my girlfriend's legs. Rachel is packing? But that can't be right. Rachel's a girl.

"Santana," Rachel moans in her sleep as I feel the bulge twitch in my hand

"Shit!" I shout as I jump out of the bed

"What?" Rachel shouts as she sits straight up

"What do you have between your legs, Rachel?" I don't mean to sound so harsh or demanding, but I'm a little freaked out right here. I immediately regret shouting though when I see the horrified look on Rachel's face "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I apologize as I climb back into bed and wrap my arms around her "I didn't mean to scare you. It kind of just freaked me out a little." I feel the wetness of her tears on my shoulder and I know that I shouldn't of freaked out like that

"I'll completely understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Rachel starts sobbing. What? Why wouldn't I want to be with her anymore?

"What are you talking about, Babygirl?" I ask as I hold her tighter to let her know that I'm never letting go

"That's what you were thinking right? That your girlfriend is a freak and you need to get out now?" Does she really feel that way?

"Rachel, I'm not leaving you." I tell her honestly "I just freaked out, and I'm sorry about the way I reacted, but leaving you never even crossed my mind."

"Why not? You just found out that your girlfriend is a freak!" She snaps as she moves away from me

"Stop calling yourself that!" I shout back trying not to lose my cool. There's no way I'd let anyone talk bad about Rachel and that includes herself "Do you understand me?"

"You don't," She sobs "You don't think I'm a freak."

"No, not at all, Baby." I pull her back into my arms and squeeze her tight "You're Rachel. You're the girl that who fights for something she wants, you're the girl who sings like an angel, you're the girl who isn't afraid to call people out on their bullshit, and most of all you're the girl I'm madly in love with. Your body does not define you." Rachel holds onto me like she's afraid to let go

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Babygirl."

END OF FLASHBACK

Rachel spend the rest of the day answering any questions I had for her. It turns out that she's what's know as intersex. I had no fucking clue what that is, so she explained. After a day of trying to explain it to me she just said that she was born that way. I guess I was kind of frustrating her by asking questions about it all day, so I made it up to her by letting her show me how it works all night. She was very good considering ot was her first time. Honestly I didn't think she would last as long as she did.

"What is this thing you want to try?" Rachel asks as she throws me onto the bed, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Remember what I said when you asked to fuck me from behind?" I smirk as Rachel's jaw drops. She's been wanting to take me from behind for awhile, but I keep telling her no

"You said it made you feel like a dog and you're nobody's bitch." I keep the smirk on my face as I kneel down on the bed and pull her in for a heated kiss

"Make me your bitch, Baby." I whisper against her lips. The moment I say that she starts undressing us quickly

Once we're completely naked she suck one of my nipples into her mouth and pinches and twists the other one. One thing I can say about my baby is that she always makes sure I'm ready for her before sticking not so little Rachel inside me. I know that sometimes she worries that she's hurting me, but honestly it only hurt the first time we did it. Not that I was a virgin or anything, it's just that she's the biggest I've ever had

Rachel continues to suck one nipple as she moves her hand between my legs. I moan loudly as she spreads me open and dips her middle finger inside me. I can feel how hard she is against my thigh. The thought of her taking me from behind gets me wetter than I've ever been. I don't think I've never needed as badly as I do right now

"Are you ready, baby?" Rachel asks as she circles my entrance. How can she be so sweet when she knows exactly what she's preparing me for

"Just take me." I grab her hard on and slowly start stroking it "Take me rough."

"Alright then." Rachel smirks as she gives my ass a hard smack "I want you on all fours." I release her dick and move to position myself the way she wants me

Once I'm on all fours I feel her position herself behind me. She grabs her dick and starts running it up and down my pussy. I know exactly what she's doing. She's trying to get back at me fore teasing her at school today

"Please, don't tease me, Rachel." I whimper pathetically as she moves her dick away completely

"You're going to tell me not to tease you after all your teasing at school?" Oh man I didn't think it through when I was playing my little teasing game at school. I was just trying to have a little fun

"I'm sorry." I nearly sob at how desperately I need her right now

"You're not sorry yet, Baby." She says before smacking my ass way harder than she usually would "But you will be."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Oh God." With each smack I find myself getting wetter and wetter. Who thought something like spanking would turn me on. Although it does hurt, but it hurts so fucking good

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Please," I beg as I feel a single tear roll down my cheek "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry. Just please please please, fuck me." Rachel smacks me a couple more times before she grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls my head back

"I'm going to fuck you now, baby." She kisses my cheek "You're not allowed to cum until I say so." I nod my head just hoping that she'll get on with it already

I release a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding when she finally shoves her dick inside me. It's about tome too, because I was a few seconds away from pushing her onto the bed and riding her whether she was ok with it or not. I'm glad it didn't come to that though, because I've never felt so full as I do right now.

Rachel's so deep and thrusting so hard that I'm trying so hard not to cum. It's just really hard to do when she's hitting me in all the right places. I'm not going to cum though. Nothing is hotter than when Rachel takes charge in the bedroom and I refuse to disobey her. Unless I want the punishment

"How does that feel, Santana?" Rachel asks as she thrusts even harder and faster. I didn't even know that was fucking possible

"It fe-feels so damn g-good, baby." I stutter as she continues to hit me in all the right places

"Do you want to cum?" She asks teasingly

"Yes! God yes!" I feel my body starts to shake as my orgasm approaches. I'm just so fucking close that it's getting harder to hold on

"Beg me." She chuckles before smacking my ass

"Please! Oh please let me cum, Rachel! I need it so fucking badly!" I have absolutely no problem begging right now. I think I'd agree to anything at this point if she would just finish me off

"I want to hear you scream my fucking name." Rachel reaches under me and starts rubbing my clit

"Fuck! Rachel!" I swear I see fireworks as I cum much harder than I ever have in my entire life. Not much longer after my orgasm I feel Rachel release inside of me causing me to cum again. I feel Rachel go soft before she pulls out of me. She catches me before my body hits the mattress and lays me on my back beofre she lies down next to me

"Are you ok, baby?" I nod and chuckle at her, because really? How the fuck can she go from a fucking animal to the sweetest person alive? That's just not possible!

"You are so cute, Rach." I smile before kissing her sweetly "How can you go sexy to innocent in one second?"

"I just don't want to hurt you." Rachel admits

"And I love you for that. You just don't have to worry about hurting me ok? You know how I love it rough."

"Damn." She groans "Don't get me hard if your not going to take care of it."

"Who says I'm not going to take care of it." I smirk as I straddle my girlfriend. This is going to be a fun weekend

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! NICELY PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok seriously? Anonymoose? Another bad anonymous review! Do your lives suck so bad that you have to take time out of your day to tell me my story sucks? There's constructive criticism and then there's bullying! I really couldn't care less if you don't like my stories. Go read something else!**

**I'll admit that my stories have spelling and grammer errors. I'm human and I make mistakes. I'm sorry if you don't understand what's going on sometimes and I'll work on that. I'd also like to say sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. I would message the reviewer myself, but they always review anonymously**

**Another thing, my story was a disgrace? Really? I could understand if you didn't like it, but a disgrace? isn't that a bit much?**

**I would also like to ask that you don't question me as a writer. I've wanted to be a writer since I was nine and I'm not stopping because of you!**

**Just one more thing I'd like to adress here. Anonymoose, you said that you were going to dunk your eyeballs and brain in bleach so you can forget that you read my story. Well as a concerned person I really hope you don't. As a very upset, insecure, and above all angry girl, I fucking hope it burns bitch!**

**I'm sorry for the readers who like this story and thought this was an update. I promise that this is the last time I leave one of these Author's notes. If I get more hate filled reviews I'll try to ignore them. I mean this is a glee story! Glee! You know the show that's against bullying and tries to teach us that it's not ok. If you don't get that then why even watch Glee?**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED THIS STORY (EVEN THE BAD ONES) NEVER HAS ONE OF MY STORIES GOT SO MUCH LOVE WITH A LITTLE HATE LOL. I PROMISE FROM NOW ON THE ONLY TIME I'LL BE POSTING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IS RIGHT BEFORE AN ACTUAL UPDATE. I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY, ALTHOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE READER IN PARTICULAR, ALY BERRY. SHE'S BEEN READING MY STORIES SINCE I FIRST STARTED POSTING ON HERE AND NOT ONCE HAS SHE HAD ANYTHING BAD TO SAY, SHE'S EVEN BEEN A BIG HELP WHEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK LOL. ANYWAY, SHE ASKED FOR THE GIRL'S FIRST TIME TOGETHER, SO HERE IT IS!

* * *

><p>I know that it sounds sappy or whatever, but I've always felt special knowing I was Rachel's first. It means a lot to me, knowing that I'm the only one who knows her secret. It makes me feel so loved, knowing that she trusts me enough to keep her secret. I know she didn't exactly tell me about it, but I know she's not scared of me running or telling anyone anymore. Sometimes I wish she could of been my first. I told her so the first time we made love, but she told me it was my first time. It was my first time making love to my soulmate. She was so right. Sex with Rachel is always good, but nothing will ever beat our first time. She was absolutely perfect. Her stamina was very impressive considering it was her first time, and unlike most of the people I've been with, she wanted to make sure I was satisfied before she was. How many people do that, especially their first time? That's one of the reasons I love her so much. She always puts me first ever since we started dating. I couldn't be luckier<p>

"What's on your mind, baby." Rachel asks, wrapping her arms around me. Her and I are currently laying in bed after another round of mind blowing sex. I know I'll be sore by the end of this weekend, but I don't care. It'll be so worth it

"I was just thinking," I start, grabbing Rachel's hand and kissing the back of it "About the first time we made love." I know Rachel likes when I say made love, rather than had sex, or fucked. We've come to learn that making love and fucking are two very different things. Making love with your soulmate is about, showing that person just how you feel about them. My first time with Rachel was all about showing her that she's the only one for me, and when it was over, I knew she she could see that

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"So, can you get me pregnant?" I ask, causing my girlfriend to groan out of frustration. Ever since I found out about Rachel's secret, I've been asking her things I'm curios about. I know we should of gotten more sleep, but my curiosity got the better of me. I'm just glad that Rachel doesn't mind answering my questions, she's just wishes I let her go back to sleep

"I don't think so." That's good enough for me. I know it wasn't a definite no, but if she doesn't think so, that should be assurance enough, right? Maybe I'll go on birth control, just in case. I'm pretty sure that was my last question

"How do you hide it?" Or maybe it wasn't. I'm not even sure where these questions are coming from!

"Santana," My girlfriend whines, throwing herself onto the bed "I'm not answering anymore. You've kept me up since four this morning! I don't have the energy to continue answering your questions!" I guess she's right. She's been incredibly patient with me, and I know she's uncomfortable with my questions. I should just let her relax

"I only have one more question," I say, grabbing Rachel's hand. When she groans I know she's not happy about it, but I have to ask "Last one, I promise, baby."

"Alright," She sighs "What's your question?" I don't answer her right away. Instead, I place my hand on her shoulders and push her down gently, until she's on her back and I'm on top of her. I kiss her lips, as my hand travels down her stomach and between her legs. I cup her growing bulge and whisper against her lips

"Will you make love to me?" Rachel shuts her eyes tightly, tears pouring down her cheeks. Did I do this wrong? Is she not ready for this? Does she not want this?

"Are you sure?" She whispers "We don't have to if you don't want to." My heart aches at my girlfriend's words. I understand her insecurity, but it sounds crazy when she asks me that. Am I sure? There's only three things that I'm sure of, while the rest of the world is a fucking mystery. The first thing is, Rachel Berry is the one for me. Two, Rachel is the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. Three, I want to make love to this woman, not only because I love her and want to make her feel good, but because she turns me on like no one else ever has. I want her, and I want her now

"Yes," To show her I mean it, I take her hand and guide it between my legs. Rachel gasps as she feels how wet I am for her "Does it fell like I don't want this?" Rachel swallows, shaking her head no

I smile at how cute she looks before I crash our lips together. Our lips move against each other slowly and sweetly. We're not pushing each other or demanding anything. Rachel and I have made out before, but this doesn't feel like that. Our make out sessions are usually hot and needy. Right now we're taking our time, as if we're getting to know each others bodies. It feels like we're kissing for the first time. The kiss is finally broken, when I start to kiss Rachel's chest and all the way up to her neck. I place a feather light kiss to my girlfriend's ear and whisper

"We're wearing too much clothes." Before I peel off my shirt and throw it across her room, then reach behind my back to snap my bra clasp and pull it off. I smile when I feel Rachel harden beneath me. It makes my heart melt to know that I have this effect on her. To know that I will be the first, and hopefully the last, to have her this way. Words can not describe how much I love this girl. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head, throwing it across the room with my shirt. I gasp when I look down at my girlfriend and see she's not wearing a bra. How did I not notice that before?

"I love you, Rachel." I whisper, grabbing her pants and pulling them down, then throwing them into the growing pile of clothes. I then pull down my skirt, leaving Rachel and I in nothing but my panties and the boxers she decided to put on earlier. I don't know why, but suddenly now I feel kind of nervous. I've had sex before, buy this isn't the same. This is about much more than just the physical satisfaction, but the emotional one as well. How do I prove to Rachel how much I love her?

I guess my girlfriend realizes I'm nervous, because her face suddenly softens and she grabs me by the hand. She gently guides me towards her, before she flips me over and lays me on my back, so now she's on top. Rachel smiles at me before she starts kissing my neck. Is this right? I don't know. This was suppose to be about me proving my love to Rachel. Shouldn't I be the one making her feel good?

"Rachel," I gasp, placing my hands on her shoulders and pushing her away from my neck. My girlfriend gives me a look of hurt and slight confusion, so I put her mind at ease right away "You weren't doing anything wrong baby, it actually felt so fucking good, but this is suppose to be about you."

"I don't want it to be about me," She whispers, placing a light kiss to my lips "I want it to be about us. I know you want to make me feel good, San, but the only way I can enjoy this, is to know that you're enjoying it too." I think I just fell even more in love with this girl. Here I was, completely prepared to satisfy her, even if I myself, wasn't satisfied, but she won't have it. She needs to make this as good for me as it is for her. How many people want that their first time? To satisfy their partner and not just get off

"You are perfect, Rachel Berry." I smile, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. I can feel how hard she is against my thigh. I know she's ready, but she's not pushing for anything. She's waiting patiently until I tell her I'm ready. Can you believe this is actually her first time, but she's acting like it's mine? God, I love this woman! "I want to feel you inside me, baby." By the look on Rachel's face, I know she's nervous. I'm not going to push her, but I'm so turned on right now that I just need her to take me

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" I really wish she wouldn't be asking this again. I completely understand that she's nervous, and I would never get upset with her because of that, but I want her to realize that I'm not doing this because I think I have to, but because I want to

"I'm sure." I whisper, sliding my panties down my legs and tossing them aside "I want to make love to you, baby." When Rachel looks down to my dripping center, I think she finally sees how much I really want her. I guess that's all she needed to see, because she quickly removes her boxers and lines up her dick with my entrance, entering me slowly. I hiss in slight pain, feeling her stretch me out more than anyone else ever has. Once she's all the way inside, she stops. She's holding back, I know she is when I see she's holding in a breath and shutting her eyes tightly "Don't hold back, Rach."

"Am I hurting you?" This girl is so amazing. I sort of feel like she's making this more about me than her. I thought this was about me proving my love, but words can not describe how much I feel loved right now. I think I'm starting to understand why they call it making love

"Only a little bit, but it's just because you're so big." I moan, letting her know that it's not a bad thing at all. I don't want her to think she should pull out, because it might hurt a little, but it also feels really good, and she hasn't even started yet "I'm ok now, baby. You can move."

"Ok." She whispers against my lips, before she starts moving her hips slowly. I moan at the feeling of having my girlfriend inside me like this. I know she's doing her best to resist going faster, but I'm not 100% sure why. It's either her trying to last or trying not to hurt me. Either way, I need more. I need to feel more of her

"Please, faster, baby." Rachel nods, increasing the speed of her thrusts. The physical feelings along with the emotional ones, are almost overwhelming. I've never felt so connected to another person before. I've never wanted a feeling to last forever, but this one I do

"Does it feel good, San?" I can tell by Rachel's tone that, she's not attempting dirty talk, but that she's genuinely curios. She wants to know that she's doing it right

"It fe-feels so damn g-good." I assure her, as she starts hitting me in all the right spots. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Rachel's done this before. Although she seems so unsure of herself, she feels better inside me than anyone else.

"I'm close, baby." Rachel warns, slowing her thrusts down slightly, causing me to whimper. I know she's worried about finishing before I do, but honestly I'm right there with her

"Don't slow down, Rach." I moan, wrapping my legs around her body and pushing her closer to me "I'm close too. Please, go faster, baby." Rachel presses our lips together as she moves her hips faster. When I feel my walls tighten around her, I know I'm not going to last long

"R-Rachel." I gasp when she finds my g-spot. I shut my eyes tightly and grip onto her shoulders. My body starts to shake as I feel my intense orgasm wash over me. Rachel puts her hand between us, and starts rubbing my clit. Well that's it, I'm done "Oh Rachel!" I shout as I tumble over the edge. Fuck fireworks, I feel a nuclear explosion. It feels like the rest of the world is still, and nothing matters but Rachel and I

"S-Santana!" My girlfriend shouts, her own climax taking over her. She shoots inside me and I moan at the feeling. I've never actually has someone release inside me before, always making them pull out, because it always seemed kind of gross to me, but I don't feel that way now. Having Rachel release inside me, feels so good that it causes me to climax again. It wasn't as powerful as the fist time, but still intense.

I feel Rachel go soft inside me before she pulls out completely. I whine at the empty feeling, almost as if I expected this to last forever. Rachel crashes on the bed next to me, and pulls me close to her. I can feel her heartbeat as I cuddle into her side. If I wasn't 100% sure that Rachel was my one and only before, I certainly am now. I never thought making love could feel like that. I've never loved somebody more than I love Rachel right now. I kiss her shoulder before whispering

"I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry." I hope she knows I mean it. I hope I proved to her that I'm here to stay. The only thing that can keep me from Rachel is Rachel, and even then I would do my best to fight her to keep me around. She's my forever. I just want her to know that

"I know you do, Santana." I swear this girl always knows what I'm thinking, and in this situation, I don't even mind. I like that Rachel can tell what's on my mind. It makes this feel even more amazing, which I didn't even know was possible "I love you too." I don't doubt that for a second

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"It is a very good memory." Rachel whispers, bringing me back to the present. Something that amazes me about that memory, is that the feelings never changed. I still feel like that every time Rachel and I make love. I was afraid it would fade in time, but it doesn't. It always feels just as magical as it did the first time<p>

"It's the best one I have." I whisper back, kissing my girlfriend sweetly. How could I be so lucky? "I know I've said so before, but I wish you could of been my first." Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to stop her "Yes, you were the first person I made love to, but you know what I mean. I wish I gave to you what you gave to me. I love knowing that I was your first."

"My first and last." She whispers before pulling me in for a passionate kiss

* * *

><p>I HOPE I DID THEIR FIRST TIME JUSTICE. IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY, I WOULD LIKE TO START ACCEPTING PROMPTS. IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY, OR SOME PARTICULAR LOVE SCENE, YOU CAN ASK IN A REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
